The present disclosure relates to polythioethers, and more specifically, to polythioethers prepared from hexahydrotriazines and thiols.
Polythioethers are commercially significant for example, because polythioethers generally high flexibility at low temperatures and fuel resistance. Polythioethers are commercially applied as adhesives and as scavengers for heavy metal ions. However, many methods of forming polythioethers result in low yields and do not allow for widely tunable properties. Additionally, many polythioethers lack tailorable functionalities.
A need exists for improved polythioethers and an improved method for forming the same.